Losing you, and Everything in Between
by DreamShadows
Summary: Tony just lost the woman he loved, and as one bad thing happens after another, he is kidnapped. Will he survive? Read to find out. R&R! Thanks.
1. Desolate Look At Life

This is an AU, and the first story that I have written in the NCIS category! So please be kind!

I don't own NCIS, though I will own Tony someday, along with some other things to play with! (He, he, he!)

* * *

**Losing you, and Everything in Between**

**Chapter one:** Desolate look at Life

Tony walked into work, looking at the empty desk that used to be Kate's. Past tense, as in never going to be there again. His partner, his friend, his sister, the woman that he loved in secret; she was gone, and there was and had been nothing that he could do to stop it. She had been standing there, breathing, alive; and then in an instant she was on the ground, dead.

He was drawn out of his trance by a tap on the shoulder from McGee. "You okay Tony?" He asked, his face, a mixture between hurt, lose, and concern.

He gave a curt nod, and went to his desk. When he sat down, he noticed there was a white envelope next to his mouse pad. His name was scrawled on it, in a script that he thought he would never see again. "Kate." He whispered and opened the note.

_Tony,_

_So you're reading this. That means that I'm dead, and never told you how I felt. I have loved you for quite some time, and the little teasing was to keep you away. I was afraid that if we got too close someone would get seriously hurt, either mentally or physically, especially considering our jobs. _

_So here it is, I love you, and I am so sorry that I was too selfish of my own feelings that I couldn't tell you that._

_That's all I can say, and all I can do to explain why and how I feel the way I do._

_I love you Tony, take care of yourself._

_-Kate_

_P.S. Here's something to remember me by._

Tony's face went white, as he pulled out a leather bracelet, that was about an inch wide. There was an inscription on the inside, reading; _'Love you, Always and Forever.'_ He stood up from his chair. Checking to see if Gibbs was there, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Where are you going?" McGee's voice yelled after him.

"Tell boss that I went out Probie, and I probably won't be back for a while. I have a date with a bar." Tony said, and finished walking the rest of the way to the elevator. He pressed the button, and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

He took the bracelet out of his pocket, and tied it around his right wrist, intending to keep it there, forever; no matter what happened.

The elevator doors opened and he walked out, in a daze. He bumped into something, and when he looked up, he found himself face to face with Gibbs. Not noticing that he had dropped the envelope to the letter the Kate had sent him, he kept walking. The letter was still in his hand, and that's all that mattered to Tony.

"Where are you going, DiNozzo?" He heard Gibbs ask.

"Out." Was the only answer he gave, angering the older man.

* * *

Gibbs bent down and picked up the envelope that Tony, and dropped, and looked at the handwriting. His heart almost stopped as he recognized the script. "Kate." He said, mimicking Tony's reaction. 

He went to his desk, and straight to his phone. When he was about to dial the number, he put the phone down, and decided to give Tony about an hour to himself. He walked out of his office, and over to McGee's desk. Seeing the agent look up at him, a scared look on his face, Gibbs almost wanted to laugh.

"B-boss, To-Tony left." He stuttered out, and Gibbs laughed.

"I know, and I know why, so keep working McGee, you're not in trouble, I was just wondering if you wanted any coffee." Gibbs said, and McGee nodded almost mechanically, his face full of fear. He laughed again, and walked over to the elevators. He was going to take a walk to clear his head, get some drinks, and then call Tony.

* * *

Tony walked into 'Black Hope,' a bar that was on the corner of fifth and Crosby Rd. Sitting down at the bar, he ordered a beer, and turned his head to look around.

The man next to him, nodded at the bar tender, and the bar tender put a little white pill in the bottle, before Tony saw anything. He put the bottle on the bar, and Tony turned around, taking it.

Tony looked at the bottle before draining half of it in one gulp. He took another look around, and drained the rest of the contents.

He placed the money for it down on the bar, and got shakily to his feet. He didn't feel right all of the sudden. He walked out the door, and stumbled over to his car, not seeing the man come up behind him, or Gibbs walking across the street.

* * *

Gibbs looked across the street, and saw Tony, and some guy following him. He yelled to him, but he just kept walking, and as he turned down the alley, he stumbled, and that when the man struck. Gibbs watched in horror as Tony was hit over the head with a steel pipe, and the Agent crumpled to the ground. 

Gibbs was already running across the street when Tony hit the ground. The man looked at Tony for a second, and then picked the crumpled man, and carried him to a car that was only five feet away, throwing him in the back, the man hopped in the front, clicked the automatic locks, and started the car.

He saw Gibbs come around the car, his weapon drawn, and the man laughed to himself. "Go ahead." The man taunted through the glass. When Gibbs pulled the trigger, the window cracked, but didn't break. The man flipped Gibbs off, smiling, and mouthed, 'Bullet Proof.' Before pulling away.

* * *

Gibbs looked around, running his hands through his hair. Writing down the part of the liscence plate that he had seen, and then looked down at the ground. He smirked when he saw that the man had left the pipe, but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw all the blood that was covering it. 

He called McGee, and said, "Tony's been kidnapped, you need to get down to the corner of Fifth and Crosby Rd." He waited as McGee said something, and answered, "Yeah, the bar, 'Black Hope.' Okay, get here as fast as you can." He hung up the phone, and waited for McGee, Ducky, and Abby to show up.

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think of the first chapter?

I hope you like it, but if you don't tell me what I need to fix. Thanks.

AMC


	2. In the Presence of Mine Enemies

Well, as it happens, I was overwhelmed with reviews for my story, and I had to continue!

So here, thanks to you, is the next chapter of my story.

* * *

**Losing you, and Everything In Between**

**Chapter 2: In The Presence of Mine Enemies**

The man took Tony to an old Victorian house that was about an hour from the bar that he had taken him at. Tony hadn't moved the whole time, and the only inclination that he was actually alive, were the subtle moans that came from him from time to time.

When they reached the house, the man hauled Tony to the door, and with a look at his housekeeper, he dropped Tony on to the floor. "Take him to the special room." He said, and with one last hard, look at the man who was lying on the floor, he walked off.

The housekeeper picked up the unconscious man that was on the floor, and dragged him over to a door. Opening it, revealed a flight of stairs, and he dragged the unconscious man down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he had to set Tony down, to open the big wooden door. There were two locks to get through, and he hadn't noticed Tony waking up.

When the man turned back to Tony, Tony threw a punch at him, knocking him down, sprawled on the floor. He went up the stairs as fast as he could manage. The drugs were still in his system, and his head was throbbing. When he put his hand up to check it, he found his hair matted with blood, and a large gash.

He opened the door, and found the man who had been at the bar standing right in front of him. The man punched him square in the jaw, and sent him falling down the stairs. Tony lay crumpled on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, still conscious, but wishing that he wasn't. His whole body hurt, especially his left shin. He looked down at it, and had to fight the urge to vomit.

The bone was sticking through the skin, and the rip where it ha broken through the skin, was bleeding profusely. He felt himself being picked up by the back of his neck, and dragged into the room.

He was pulled into the middle of the room, and his wrists were shackled, and then chained above his head to the ceiling. When he was fully shackled, he found himself hanging about a foot off the ground. Even though it was only a foot, he found himself thinking that he wouldn't like to fall. His leg hurt already, and even that short of a distance would be pure torture.

"What do you want?" Tony ground out through clenched teeth.

"Well it's simple really. I want revenge for my brother. You know the one that you put away in jail for the rest of his life?" The man asked, and slapped Tony across the face to make sure that he held the man's attention.

"I've put a lot of people away, you're going to have to be more specific." Tony said sarcastically, and then cursed himself. _Whoa, great thinking Tony, piss him off!_

"Oh I think that you'll know this one. Let's put it this way, my name is Adam Davis." The man said, and Tony's eyes went wide. "So you do remember? That's good." Davis taunted.

Of course Tony remembered. Leo Davis had been Tony's first case. He had worked for months to bring him down. The man had been torturing Naval Officers for fun when Tony had been assigned the case. He had proved everyone wrong when he had actually brought the guy down, Gibbs included. No other Agent had been able to bring the man in, but Tony had stuck with it, and had brought the man in, and had gotten him convicted, and sent to prison for life.

Tony had only stayed on the case because the man had killed his best friend, Jared Perry, for his last victim, and it had sent Tony over the edge. He had worked without sleep, pulling a Gibbs, and had drank so much coffee, that when the case was over, he had literally gone home, and dropped onto his couch.

"How could I forget." Tony said, his voice hard. "He killed my best friend. Bet he didn't like being caught by a rookie." Tony sneered.

A punch was delivered to his abdomen and chest. "You insolent piece of shit!" Davis yelled at him. "You're going to wish that you had never been born!" He said, and went over to the wall. Pulling down a sheet that was covering it, revealed a lot of things that are only seen in horror movies. There were knives, daggers, razors, pliers, whips, alcohol, salt and a lot more that he didn't even know the names of. Tony took a shuddering breath, and prayed that Gibbs got to him in time.

A whip was taken down, and Davis smiled, before he drew his arm back, and then released it in Tony's direction. The whip cut through the fabric, and tore his skin, so that Tony had to bite his lip to keep a scream back. Davis walked over to him, and tore off his shirt, muttering something about, it lessening the blows.

The whip hit him again and again. Tony lost count after the tenth lashing. His chest was covered in blood, and welts. Just when he thought Davis was done, the man walked around him, and did the same to his back. Tony moaned as the whip was peeled from his back, sticking in a deep cut that was slick with blood.

Davis walked back over to the wall, and put the whip down. Tony sighed, and Davis smirked. He picked up the alcohol, and went over to Tony. "Can't have you getting comfortable, now can we?" He said, his voice and face full of mock concern.

"Fuck you." Tony breathed out.

The man laughed, and opened the alcohol. He threw the contents all over the cuts that marred Tony's chest, and Tony screamed out in pain. When the bottle was empty, he went over and got the salt from the wall. Davis poured some in his hand, and with a smirk to Tony, he walked around, and threw the salt on his back. Tony yelled out, the pain so immense that the darkness pulled at him. He succumbed to it easily.

* * *

It had been seven hours since Tony had been taken, and Gibbs was going crazy, and taking everyone else down with him.

He had been sitting at his desk, when the phone rang. "Hey boss, I think you better get down here as fast as you can." He heard Abby's tense voice say through the receiver.

Gibbs walked to the elevator, and punched the button for the floor of the lab. When he walked in, Abby was pacing. Her hair was up in it's usual pigtails, and Gibbs almost smiled at her persistence, but he saw the worried look that creased her face.

"What is it?" He asked, startling her.

"I think I found the person that took Tony, and it's not good boss." She said.

"Tell me who, Abby." He said, his voice anxious.

"Adam Davis." She said, and her voice was so small that he almost didn't catch it. Almost.

"Davis, as in Leo Davis?" He asked her. She nodded. "Tony." He said, sitting down, it was all too much to handle. If Adam was anything like Leo, than the outlook for Tony was good.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think?

I hope it was good enough, but if not, just tell me.


	3. Price of Your Life

Sorry that it took so long to update, but I am so happy that I received twenty reviews! Yay to me!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Price of Your Life**

Tony hung onto the restraints above his head, trying to take some of the pressure off his chafed wrists. Davis had left an hour before, when Tony had passed out from the pain. There was nothing but determination keeping Tony conscious, or from screaming out from the pain. The salt was still in his wounds, along with the alcohol, and every little movement that he made, spiked a new wave of pain.

He heard the door open, and found himself staring into the hard eyes of, Adam Davis. Davis walked over to Tony, and smiled evilly up at him, making Tony shiver. The man's smile widened, and he unbuckled Tony's belt. Tony froze in fear. '_He couldn't do that!'_ Tony thought to himself. There was no way that this man could do what Tony thought he was going to do.

Seeing Tony go rigid in fear, the man smirked, "Oh no, I'm not going to do that, at least... _not yet._" Davis sneered. Tony sighed in relief and then remembered that Davis had not said that he wouldn't do that to him, only that he wouldn't do it yet.

Davis took the belt from the loops on Tony's pants, and walked behind the dangling man. He ran a hand over Tony's back, and smirked again when he heard the hiss of pain coming from him.

"Oh, we just have to get that salt cleared out of there, don't we?" Davis asked, his voice annoyingly condescending. Tony turned his head and glared at the smirking man.

"Just as much of an idiot as your brother was, I see." Tony said, and immediately regretted it.

"Then, we'll just have to make sure that you can't see." Davis sneered, and pressed his hand into Tony's back, enjoying the hiss that came through the man's clenched teeth.

Davis walked around, to face Tony, and drew his fist back. He punched Tony in the eyes, and all over his face, before the man finally lost his strenuous hold on consciousness. He walked out of the room, and came back in a few minutes later with a bucket of cold water, and a blindfold. He blindfolded Tony first so when he woke up, he would think there was something really wrong.

Next he walked behind Tony, and threw the bucket of water on his back, causing Tony to jerk away, and gasp. He could see clearly as Tony went rigid and figured out that he couldn't see. He laughed, causing Tony to turn his head towards Davis, and the man patted his cheek but Tony drew away from the touch.

"Now, you didn't think that I wouldn't follow through on my threats did you?" Davis asked, his voice cynical.

"Sick bastard." Tony muttered, before Davis walked over to the wall, and took down a spiked metal baseball bat. The spikes were about two inches long, and wouldn't kill Tony quickly, if he hit him in the right spots, but they would cause the man to lose a lot of blood.

"This is going to hurt, a lot." Davis said, and Tony tensed as Davis drew the bat back, and then let it loose into Tony's abdomen. Tony screamed from the pain, and Davis snickered. Little did he know, that his whole charade was about to end. He walked around, and hit Tony in the back with the bat, and Tony screamed again, especially when the spikes were slowly pulled out. The man swung again, and hit Tony's right thigh, breaking the bone, and causing blood to spew. He twisted the bat, and let it hang there. Tony was breathing harsh, and fast by now, almost hyperventilating. The pain was too intense to scream, and he found himself wishing that he would die.

He heard the door swing open, and a familiar voice yell out, "NCIS, step away from Agent DiNozzo!" _Gibbs._ He thought to himself, and almost yelled for joy, but all he could think about at that moment was making the pain stop.

A shot rang out, and jerked him from his thoughts. There was a thump on the ground, and his heart stopped, wondering who was hit.

"Teach you to mess with my Agent." He heard Gibbs sneer and he felt relief flood through him. He then felt the bat being pulled from his leg, and his moaned in pain. "It's okay Tony, we're gonna get you out of here." Gibbs said reassuringly, and Tony found himself vaguely wondering where Kate or McGee were.

He felt Gibbs undo the bonds holding his hands, and a strange controlled falling feeling, before his back met the floor, and his would have screamed from the pain if he could. "My eyes?" He asked, and Gibbs took the blindfold off.

Tony was afraid to open his eyes, and Gibbs could see why. There was bruising all around them. Tony's eyes slowly opened, and he found that he couldn't focus them, he panicked when he couldn't, and tried to push himself up, only to collapse from pain and weakness.

"Hey, stay down." Gibbs said softly, and then he yelled, "We need an ambulance!" When no answer came, he got his radio, and yelled into it, "Agent down! We need an ambulance, and Medics down in the basement now!" A voice came over the radio, and told him that paramedics were on the way. Gibbs noticed Tony shaking, and felt the man's forehead. He had a fever, and a high one at that.

Gibbs took his coat off, and wrapped it around Tony, who's eyes were now rolling into the back of his head. "Tony, damn it DiNozzo, stay with me!" Gibbs yelled as Tony went limp.

He checked for a pulse and didn't find one…

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Sorry about the cliffy, but I want reviews! 


	4. Balance of Life and Death

Okay so, I am so excited with all of the reviews that I have got... I am so happy that you all like my story this much! 

Yeah, done with the sappiness now!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Balance of Life and Death...**

Gibbs laid Tony down on the concrete floor of the cell they were in, and tilted Tony's head back. Just as he was about to give him mouth to mouth,Ziva walked in. He motioned for her to blow while he pumped. She plugged Tony's nose, and blew into his mouth. Gibbs waited a minute, and then pumped on Tony's chest.

Zivaput her ear up to Tony's mouth, but he still wasn't drawing in breath. She repeated the action of blowing into his mouth, and Gibbs pumped. They had done that five or six times when the Medics walked in, and took over, with a breath mask, and pumping.

"He's needs a tracheotomy." Gibbs nodded, and the Medics started a cut in Tony's throat. A tube was inserted, andZiva turned away, into Gibbs' waiting arms. He could feel her shake in his arms, and could feel the warm wetness of tears wetting the shoulder of his shirt. He rubbed her back, soothing her, and felt her calm down enough to let her go.

Tony was being loaded onto a stretcher, and then carried up the stairs, where Gibbs andZiva followed, his arm around her shoulders. When they got to the top of the stairs, the paramedics told Gibbs that only one person could ride with Tony in the ambulance, and he pushed Kate forward. She nodded her thanks, and got into the ambulance beside Tony, grabbing one of his limp hands.

The doors were closed, and the ambulance took off. Gibbs walked to the car, grabbing hold of McGee on the way, and pushed him into the passenger's seat. He walked to the driver's side, and before he was even buckled in, he was driving after the ambulance that held his fallen agent. He looked over at McGee, and almost laughed when he saw the agent had a white-knuckle grip on the seat and door, and looked as if he might be sick.

"Call Abby and Ducky." Gibbs said, and McGee immediately had his phone out, and was dialing the lab. "Tell them to meet us at the hospital." McGee nodded, and was talking to Abby and Ducky within a matter of seconds. He gave them the info about Tony, and where to meet them, and then hung up.

* * *

Ziva knew that Tony might not make it, and that fact was making her feel emotions that she had never thought she could have for her partner. She knew that she loved him, but she had always thought that she had loved him as an annoying brother. Her gut was now telling her different as she held his limp hand. 

Monitors, and IV's were being put on him right and left, not to mention that there was already a tube down his throat to help him breathe. The paramedics thought that the reason Tony had stopped breathing was due to a punctured lung, from a broken rib. There was a major chance of internal bleeding, and Kate already knew that he had a broken leg. The Medics thought that an artery might have been hit in his thigh, and that was the reason for all the bleeding.

She started when the ambulance stopped, and Tony was whisked away down the hall of the hospital. Doctors were all over him, and she was led to sit down in the waiting room. Cops were starting to ask questions, and she was doing her best to answer them, but her mind was focused on Tony, and they were driving her to tears, making her think of what had happened to him.

All the sudden the cops were gone, and she felt a warm pair of arms surround her. She looked up, and saw McGee and Gibbs sitting on either side of her, glaring across the room at the pair of police officers that had been interrogating her, only seconds before.

She smiled up at them, and then laced her arms around McGee, and whispered in his ear, "I love him Tim, I just didn't think about it, until it was too late, and now I may never get the chance to tell him." She said, and he tightened his grip.

Sobs shookZiva's body, and Tim held her tighter, while Gibbs looked at the pair in sympathy. He had known that there was some kind of emotions for Tony fromZiva for a while, even if she hadn't, and the way that Tony had been when they had found him, had to have taken a toll on her.

Zivacried for Tony for a while, but Tim soon found her getting heavier in his arms, and she wasn't shaking as much. He looked down when the shaking stopped, and foundZiva asleep in his arms. Not wanting to disturb her, he shifted to get a little more comfortable, and closed his eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

Gibbs came out of the lobby to findZiva and McGee asleep in each other's arms, and smiled to himself. He looked up when he heard the doors open, and saw a doctor heading toward them. He walked over to the pair, and gently shook them awake. 

Zivalooked blearily at him, and Tim looked as if he were not sleeping at all, just resting his eyes. WhenZiva saw the doctor, she straightened in her chair.

"Well I have good news, and I have bad news." The doctor said when he reached the group.

"Well." Gibbs said, and felt a hand on his arm. He looked over, and saw Abby and Ducky standing there, they must have just arrived.

"Tony sustaned many injuries. He had a punctured lung, which we repaired, but he is not breathing on his own. He had head tramma, and that caused a concussion, though it wasn't very serious. There were puncture wounds to his abdomen, back, and thigh, the last hitting an artery, so he lost a lot of blood. He has transfusions running through one of his IV's, and a lot of medication in another, for the pain, and to ward off infections. His leg is broken, and will need physical therapy, but other than that, he should be fine, that is..." The doctor cut himself off, and looked sorrowful at them.

"What else is wrong doctor?" Ducky asked, his voice soft, yet stern, and Gibbs saw fear there, as well as on everyone elses faces.

"Tony has slipped into a coma, and there is a chance that he won't wake from it." The doctor said, and then left; leaving five stunned people standing in the hall of the hospital.

Zivadropped to her knees, and sobbed. Abby went over and pulled her into her arms, as well as Ducky, and Tim. Gibbs just stood there dumbfounded. All were thinking the same thing.

_...and there is a chance that he won't wake from it._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and I know that some of you will hate me for this, but I hope that you liked the story so far.

Thanx for that, I didn't even catch that I had wrote Kate in, I was working on another Kate and Tony story... So sorry!


	5. Live Free or Die

Okay so I know I wrote Kate instead of Ziva a couple of times last chapter, and when I am done with the story, I will try to fix that...  
I am so sorry for the long wait... But please don't hurt me!

* * *

**Live Free or Die...**

Abby had tried not to get close to Ziva, afraid of losing her like she had Kate, but right now she needed her, and it was all Abby could do to keep herself from falling apart at the news about Tony. She held Ziva while the woman cried, knowing her pain. Kate had only been gone four months, and it was still hard not to see her when she walked into work. Not to have the fun girl's night out every other Friday, just not seeing her.

Abby led Ziva into Tony's room and gasped at what she saw. Tony lay there; still, the only movement was the steady rise and fall of his chest by the respirator. His eyes were bandaged, and there were bandages wrapped around his wrists where they had been chafed by the restraints. IV's ran out of both hands. One was transfusing blood, and the other was pushing antibiotics and painkillers into his blood stream.

Tony was only wearing hospital issue scrub bottoms, and the stark white blanket was pulled up only to his waist. There were bandages wrapped all around his torso and chest, and spots of red could be seen where blood had seeped through them. Tony's skin was pale almost a true white, and the only thing that kept Abby from thinking he was dead was the steady beep of the heart monitor.

Ziva let out a cry, and went over to him. Abby walked to his other side, and grabbed Tony's hand in her own. She squeezed it, and gently rubbed circles over the side of it with her thumb. There was a small movement from Tony's hand in Abby's after a while, and she jumped. "Tony are you awake?" She asked, her voice shaky, and he squeezed her hand as tight as he could, though it wasn't hard in his weakened condition.

* * *

Tony didn't know why it was so hard to breathe, or why his eyes felt as if there was something scratchy over them, and he couldn't see. He reached his hand up and tried to take out the tube from his throat that was blocking his airway, but found his hands being grabbed. 

He started to panic, thinking that he was still at the mercy of Davis, but heard a soothing voice that he recognized as he started to struggle to draw in breaths.

"Tony, it's okay, it's only Abby and Ziva. Stop fighting or you'll hurt yourself." He heard Ziva say, and he calmed somewhat, but still had a hard time breathing especially with the tube lodged down his throat.

Abby must have sensed what Tony was thinking, and she said, "I'll go get the doctor so he can take that out for you." She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. Tony heard the door close, and it made him jump a little.

He heard the door open and close again, and two pairs of feet as they padded over to him. "Stay calm." He heard a male voice warn him, and felt Ziva squeeze his hand. The tube was pulled from his throat and it hurt so badly.

A cup of water was put to his lips and he swallowed some, feeling as the cool liquid soothed his sore throat. Once he felt that he could talk, he asked quietly in a hoarse voice, "Why can't I see?" He was afraid of the answer, but tried to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"There was some damage to your eyes from the blunt force trauma to them when you were being held. That along with the concussion had a severe effect on your eyes. You should regain full use of them within a few days, but you need to keep them from light and other stimuli for now, so no other damage is done to them." The doctor explained.

"Okay, so there isn't a very high chance that I wont' be able to see right?" Tony asked, allowing a little bit of his relief to show through in the statement.

"The odds are in your favor, to keep your eyesight. There is only a ten percent chance that you will lose your eyesight for good. When the bandages are taken off, you will need to wear glasses for at least a year though, to protect your eyes, and help them see better so there isn't additional strain on them." The doctor said, and Tony nodded.

The doctor went on telling Tony what he would need to do to heal right, and Tony kept on his every word. Even when he said that Tony would have to do physical therapy, and would not be able to work for a month or two, and even then it would be light desk duty, Tony nodded. He was just thankful that he was alive, and that Davis was gone.

Tony almost had an outburst when the doctor said that he wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for at least a week, and it only took Abby butting in to keep him quiet. "Tony will be happy to stay until he is _well._" Abby said, almost growling at Tony with the word, well. Tony shrunk back into the pillows that propped him up on the bed, and the action jarred his ribs.

Abby and the doctor were still talking, so they didn't notice Tony's face twist in pain. It felt as if he couldn't breathe, and as if someone were searing him with a branding iron. Tony gasped, but Abby and the doctor didn't hear him, and Ziva had gone to get coffee, so he was on his own. Talking took too much effort, and he felt as if he couldn't draw breath.

Finally out of options, Tony felt for the call button, and pressed it. Less than a minute later, a nurse opened the door, and went over to Tony. The doctor and Abby finally looked up, and saw how much pain Tony was in.

"Oh Geez, Tony, I am so sorry." Abby said a few minutes later when Tony had been given a pain killer and a nasal canula had been hooked under his nose, pushing oxygen into him. Tony only nodded, and closed his eyes.

"It's s'ok." Tony slurred out, and the door opened. Ziva walked in, handed a coffee to Abby and took her place next to Tony's bed once more.

"I called Gibbs, and he will try and come down to see you later." Ziva said, and Tony only slightly nodded, the painkiller taking effect. "Rest now, and get better. I'll stay here and watch over you." She whispered, and a small smile came to his lips as sleep finally clamed him only seconds later.

END

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a really long time, and I know I got sort of sappy at the end, but I hope you liked it!

I was going to add onto this, but I figured I might as well repost this as the end!

Please R&R...

Ana


End file.
